saopcfandomcom-20200215-history
Destiny Machinist Cardlist
Cardlist/s for the Destiny Machinist Deckbuilder System. Current Expansions * Default : Rez Ninja Majo * (Planned) The Sauh'peessee Template () x ' - , , , * : * : * DMG * ACQ * THRESHOLD/BARRIER Basic Cardlist These are the basic cards needed to play Destiny Machinist. STARTER '(0) Recruitment x 7 per player DESTINY MACHINIST, VOID * 1 ACQ (0) Lethal Force x 3 per player DESTINY MACHINIST, VOID * 1 DMG (0) Obstruction x 1 per player DESTINY MACHINIST, VOID * Target player gains a hindrance. Put it in that player's discard pile. HINDRANCE (0) Hindrance x 30 in stack NO ARCANA * At the end of your turn, if you have played no other cards this turn except for Hindrance cards, you may banish all Hindrance cards in hand and in your Discard pile. POWER FOCUS (3) Power Focus x 30 in stack DESTINY MACHINIST, VOID * 2 ACQ = Rezu Ninja Majo Expansion based off Lesbian Ninja Witches Yuhi Yuhi is the wide-brimmed hat and broom half of the eponymous Rezu Ninja Majo. She is the 'witch' of the two. (2) Prana Beam x 5 ' NINJUTSU WITCHCRAFT, KNOWLEDGE * KNOWLEDGE : +1 DMG * 1 DMG '(2) Drawn to Their Plight x 3 NINJUTSU WITCHCRAFT, CONNECTIONS * CONNECTION : +1 ACQ * 1 ACQ (4) Yuri Chouwa x 2 PERSISTENT - NINJUTSU WITCHCRAFT, CONNECTIONS * If damage would be dealt to this barrier, you may discard a Ninjutsu Witchcraft card from your ready cards to reduce it to zero. * BARRIER 2 * 1 ACQ (5) Yuri Bifuu x 2 REACTION, PERSISTENT - NINJUTSU WITCHCRAFT, KNOWLEDGE * If a declared attack's damage would be dealt to you, you may play this card. That damage is dealt to this card instead. * BARRIER 2 (5) Yuri San Mae x 1 NINJUTSU WITCHCRAFT, KNOWLEDGE * NINJUTSU WITCHCRAFT : Draw a Card. * BRAWN : +2 DMG * 3 DMG (6) Yuri Rasen Chou x 1 NINJUTSU WITCHCRAFT, CONNECTIONS * NINJUTSU WITCHCRAFT : +2 DMG * CONNECTIONS : Heal 5 WP * 4 DMG (7) Yuri Satsujin Ken x 1 NINJUTSU WITCHCRAFT, HIDDEN * You may banish Hidden or Ninjutsu Witchcraft cards from your ready cards or your discard pile. For each card discarded, add +1 DMG to this card. * NINJUTSU WITCHCRAFT : This gains +1 DMG for each active NINJUTSU WITCHCRAFT card in your field. * 1+ DMG Mari Mari is the kunai and gi half of the eponymous Rezu Ninja Majo. She is the 'ninja' of the two. (2) Fan of Blades x 5 NINJUTSU WITCHCRAFT, BRAWN * BRAWN : +1 DMG * 1 DMG (2) Allies on The Journey x 3 NINJUTSU WITCHCRAFT, CONNECTIONS * CONNECTIONS : +1 ACQ * 1 ACQ (4) Yuri Rakka x 2 NINJUTSU WITCHCRAFT, CONNECTIONS * NINJUTSU WITCHCRAFT : +2 DMG * 3 DMG (5) Yurishou x 2 NINJUTSU WITCHCRAFT, BRAWN * NINJUTSU WITCHCRAFT : As this enters play, deal 4 damage to a target barrier card. * 4 DMG (5) Yuri San Mae x 1 NINJUTSU WITCHCRAFT, BRAWN * NINJUTSU WITCHCRAFT : +2 DMG * KNOWLEDGE : Draw a card. * 3 DMG (6) Yuri Rasen Chou x 1 NINJUTSU WITCHCRAFT, CONNECTIONS * NINJUTSU WITCHCRAFT : +2 DMG * CONNECTIONS : +2 DMG * 4 DMG (7) Yuri Satsujin Ken x 1 NINJUTSU WITCHCRAFT, HIDDEN * You may banish Hidden or Ninjutsu Witchcraft cards from your ready cards or your discard pile. For each card discarded, add +1 DMG to this card. * NINJUTSU WITCHCRAFT : This gains +1 DMG for each active NINJUTSU WITCHCRAFT card in your field. * 1+ DMG Carter, the Mysterious Scoundrel One of the many faces of the knight known as 'The Jack of All Hearts', who accompanied the heroines in their quest to find the legendary war criminals - his old comrades. (2) Advice Out of Nowhere x 3 REACTION - KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND, HIDDEN * If a player would start his/her turn, you may play this card and view that player's ready cards. Then, you may Draw a card. * 1 ACQ Pimpo A well known Knight of the Round who witnessed the age of myths and later went to achieve an apotheosis of his own. (2) Armory of Two Nun x 3 KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND, EQUIPMENT * EQUIPMENT : You may banish a card from your discard pile. If you do, this card gains +2 ACQ. * 1 ACQ (2) Sparkling Regalia x 3 KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND, EQUIPMENT * CONNECTIONS : You may give a target player a hindrance. Put it into his/her discard pile. * 1 ACQ (3) Idiot Voice x 3 KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND, CONNECTIONS * KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND : Basag (Target opponent discards a card and puts a hindrance into his ready cards) * 2 DMG Paorou, the Blighted Belligerent The King of Derps, who orchestrated horrible destructive deeds against the people of Sauh in his fight against Shiva the Destroyer. He lost his magic in the process, sealing them in the B-section of a Pocket Dictionary. (2) Behold Buried Business x 4 KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND, KNOWLEDGE * Look at the top card of your deck. You may discard it or banish it. Draw a card. * KNOWLEDGE : You may repeat the above ability. (2) Beckon Befitting Bounties x 4 KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND, KNOWLEDGE * Select a card from the Omens and put it on the bottom of the destiny deck. Draw a new card from the top of the destiny deck and place it in the omens. That omen costs one less to acquire this turn. * KNOWLEDGE : +1 ACQ (4) Blistering Beam Blade Barrage x 2 KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND, KNOWLEDGE * KNOWLEDGE : You may give a player of your choice one hindrance. Put it in their discard pile. * 3 DMG (4) Burning Ballistic Blast Barricade x 2 PERSISTENT - KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND, KNOWLEDGE * Whenever a player would declare an attack on this barrier, the damage dealt by that attack is also dealt to that player. * KNOWLEDGE : +1 DMG * BARRIER 2 (5) Billion Beret-bearing Bears Bearing Bazookas x 1 PERSISTENT - KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND, KNOWLEDGE * KNOWLEDGE : You may give a player of your choice one hindrance. Put it in their discard pile. * KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND : +2 DMG. * THRESHOLD 2 (6) Borne Birdlike by Bounteous Buzzing Bees x 1 PERSISTENT - KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND, KNOWLEDGE * Whenever a player would declare an attack on you or any of your persistent cards, they must put a hindrance into their discard pile. * KNOWLEDGE : Draw a card; Then choose : +1 DMG or +1 ACQ. * THRESHOLD 3 (7) Big Burning Ballistic Buzzard Ball x 1 KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND, KNOWLEDGE * KNOWLEDGE : Target player draws two hindrances from the hindrance pile, and puts them into his ready cards. * KNIGHTS OF ROUND : All players must reveal any hindrances they have in their ready cards. Each player suffers 2 damage for each hindrance in their hand, then banishes those cards. * 5 DMG Marlon, the Vilified God The legendary lazy god who fought on the side of the Knights during the war against Shiva the destroyer. The battle ended when he summoned the king of the gods and sundered Sauh, leading to the Exodus. (5) Supernatural Border of Science and Outer Space x 1 PERSISTENT - KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND, KNOWLEDGE * Each time you play a Knowledge card, Heal 1 WP. * BARRIER 3 (8) Fallen King of the Gods, Crashing Jupiter x 1 KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND, CONNECTIONS * As soon as this card enters play, each player and persistent card with a threshold/barrier card is dealt 5 damage. * KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND : Each persistent threshold/barrier card and player is dealt an additional 2 damage.